


Hook, Line, Sinker.

by animatedrapture



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mention of Exhibitionism, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, apparently thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture
Summary: You’re special enough to be the only girl close enough to Suna Rintarō, but how long is it gonna stay that way when another girl enters the picture?
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Hook, Line, Sinker.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3.7k+  
> Note: some more angsty smut with friends with benefits!Suna. i’m not sure but i think i may have fucked up at the end, mayhaps. Little warning that this wasn’t proofread!

You really have to wonder if winning was for you.

You’re pretty sure you’re no protagonist—just a side character to everyone’s story. Hell, maybe even just an obstacle for the main characters.

But when Suna Rintarō has his hands all over your body, touching you, playing you like his own little doll—it makes you feel like maybe you’re wrong about this.

You revel in the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside of your sensitive walls as his breathing becomes more labored and he sucks on the sensitive skin on your neck harshly.

He fills you to the brim. You can feel the tickling trail of his cum running down from your pussy down to the globes of your ass until he finally pulls away.

This is where you always fall apart.

When he pulls away, he stares down on your pliant body underneath him—with the buttons of your blouse undone and skin littered with blooming red and purple, your skimpy skirt bunched to your waist and legs spread open just for him. Just for him.

His cock glistens with your slick and with your cream sitting around the base of his cock just how you liked it.

Your eyes follow his hand taking your panties laying on your side and push it down the back of his pocket because he likes watching you walk around with his cum trickling down the inside of your thighs.

And every time, for a split second, you wonder if there’s a chance it meant that you were somewhere deep in his heart.

Every time, you wait for him to prove you wrong with his tongue down another girl’s throat and his hands travelling under her skirt—you merely force your eyes shut.

And while you definitely weren’t the only one; you were the one. The one everyone knew could easily have Suna Rintarō in between her legs, the one everyone knew wouldn’t have trouble coming up to him on campus, the one everyone knew not to touch because of Suna Rintarō’s cum running down your thighs in all these dumb little college parties.

It’s not hard to fall in love with Suna Rintarō.

Not to when you’re one of the very few he gave attention to. It’s hard not to feel special like that, to have his disinterested gaze following you as you walk around the party and knowing your slick stained panties are pushed down the back of his pocket, barely hidden.

It’s hard not to fall in love with Suna Rintarō when you’re the only girl who can get to see other parts of him—not just his lips in a straight line or hissing your name as he pushes his thick cock through your tight cunt, not just his gaze that always tells you he doesn’t care enough or the lust clouding the golden greens of his eyes.

Suna lets you hold on to him while you tremble from your crashing orgasm, he pulls you in for a kiss as he smooths your skirt down and presses a soft kiss to your neck—affection masked with anything else that isn’t love— _because he swears it isn’t._

No amount of his possessiveness dare tell him otherwise.

You were special to him—anyone would believe that. It’s not like he’s someone you can easily pull into a hook and suddenly he’s all yours, even you wouldn’t believe that.

Yet how come all it took was for you to miss one party?

“You’re not coming?” The loud boom of speakers through the other line enough to give your pounding headache a one up and you let out an irritated groan.

“I feel sick, Rintarou.”

You hear him hum, “What’s—” his words cut off, you’re not sure why—you check the screen of your phone, making sure the call wasn’t just cut off accidentally.

The running call time blinks back at you.

“Hey, you there?” You ask curiously.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m here. You get better,” his voice laced with urgency and the call drops quickly.

You were too tired to ponder on it.

The gossips are loud, maybe louder than your heart beating out of your chest while you walk through the campus with only him in mind. Your heart is incessant with its beating even as you feel it shattering down to pieces and settling at the bottom of your stomach.

You feel sick again.

All you can hear are whispers of this girl who walked out of a room with Suna Rintarō last night—it wasn’t new even if it wasn’t with you, what made it so shocking to people, you suppose, is the fact that this girl was a “prude.”

You scoff, _yeah right_. As if that was reason enough to resist Suna. He’s the kind you can’t avoid no matter how much you tried—too pretty, too intoxicating for his own good that you can feel your heart already breaking just by staring back at him.

“Hey!” You hear one of the twins call out your name from the cafeteria. Begrudgingly, you walk towards their table, taking note of Suna’s absence.

“Yer walking like you’re off on a mission, where ya going?” Atsumu nods at you, telling you to take the seat in front of them.

You roll your eyes with a sigh. “Where’s Rin?”

The glance the twins exchange is quick that you would’ve missed it if you weren’t so attuned to their constant antics.

“Uh—just somewhere,” Atsumu stammers, the white lie slipping past his lips so obvious that it makes Osamu groan in disappointment.

You narrow your eyes at them.

“You guys—”

“He’s off with the girl from last night,” Osamu finally answers.

You swallow a lump in your throat, heaving a tired sigh.

“There’s really no use for you guys to try to hide it, it’s not like I’m in any place to get—” You watch them share a glance again, cutting off your sentence; you groan this time.

“Even I know that’s bullshit,” Atsumu’s blunt response come, paired with Osamu hitting the back of his head like it’s reflex.

“Hey! What the hell, man?!”

“Learn when ta shut yer mouth, would ya?”

You can’t help but laugh a little until your eyes catch something—someone—from the other side of the cafeteria, your lips curving downwards.

You suck in a breath as you watch Suna pester her with a lazy smirk playing against his lips, backing her up to the wall. You grit your teeth together, fighting off the sting spreading over your chest.

You watch the blush creep up her cheeks, watch Suna’s hand propped on her waist—thumb moving in circles, watch him nose her neck to breathe her in.

When you don’t hear from Suna Rintarou for a week after that, you no longer had to wonder. You skip out on a couple more parties and receive no call from him asking if you’ll make it; not like he used to.

You felt like an addict going through withdrawals.

It’s a torturous week too, having to watch him at the other side of the cafeteria beside her while you have lunch with the twins who insist on blocking your view. Still, in the parties you did go to, which Suna always would be, no one still had the balls to come up to you despite the very evident fact that Suna already had his eye on another girl and whether she was in the party or not—it failed to matter.

It didn’t help either that you knew he was avoiding you as much as you were avoiding him—all for the same reason. _That girl._

You’re tired of it, you think. Frustrated with your dumb little heart still asking for him as if he hadn’t been walking all over it the past week.

But nothing frustrated you more than the fact that you missed him, his touch, his scent, his narrow eyes following your figure everywhere you went and the fact that your fingers just couldn’t get the job done because all you could think about is him fucking you into the mattress of his bed or his fingers pushing against your folds under the table of the library while he slaps his hand over your mouth to keep your moans in.

You down the alcohol in the red cup you held in your hands and it stings as it runs down your throat, stumbling lightly as you walk through the place to get another fill.

You heard she’s going to be here after you lied about not making it. You figure you might as well prepare for what you’re about to see.

Still, you scoff at the circumstance, _what’s the big deal if you were in the same goddamn party anyway?_

You turn the pitcher, filling up your cup to the brim.

“Hey, chill out with the booze,” You hear from behind you. You turn around, your eyes meeting cold gray ones looking down at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Miya,” You say with a roll of your eyes, trying to shimmy away from between him and the kitchen counter behind you.

“Thought ya wouldn’t make it?” he questions as he follows suit behind you; you’re not sure where you’re off to, and you think Osamu knows this too; he follows you anyway.

“And you believed that? C’mon, you know me better than that,” you scoff, eyes landing on the empty couch at the corner of one of the open rooms.

“Yeah, yer smarter than ya look,” he chuckles as he follows you to the couch, settling down next to you.

You snap your head towards him with a half-hearted glare, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a compliment.”

“It didn’t sound like it,” you frown at him before leaning your head against his shoulder.

“What’re ya even doing here?” You groan, the dreadful question hanging in the air and you pull your head away from his shoulder.

“I don’t know—waiting around for him or for someone brave enough to fuck me because everyone thinks no one can touch me but him,” you scowl, sipping on your drink before talking again, “What’s so special about her anyway?”

Osamu leans back on the couch, gaze set on your pouting face with your eyes trained on Suna in the living room.

“I don’t think it’s her,” he answers you.

You furrow your eyebrows, glancing at him from beside you, “What do you mean?”

He offers you a humorless chuckle before tilting his head to observe your reaction, “I mean, ya just give everything to him, unlike her.”

“What’s so wrong about that?”

He shrugs, “Nothing, really. Just that it makes ‘im forget yer worth much more.”

This makes you look away from him, you know he’s right. “Well, does it matter anymore?” You answer him miserably.

“Exactly, so what are ya doin’ here for?”

You look back at him, his eyes mesmerizing and pretty in a completely different way—so much more different than the half lidded, dark green ones that continuously burned at the back of your head. You tilt your head, eyes flickering down his lips.

Your movements are sudden when you swing one of your legs over Osamu’s, the alcohol in your cup sloshing and staining the couch beneath you. It takes Osamu by surprise, his expressionless eyes widening by a fraction but he’s quick to steady you—hands finding the curve of your waist.

You drink what’s left of the liquor in your cup before placing it to the far end of the couch and pressing your lips against Osamu’s.

Now this was a sight no one would expect to see, but really, if there’s anyone who could give you exactly what you needed, it would be Osamu.

His hold on your waist tightens as you swipe your tongue over his bottom lip, your hips moving while you beg for the friction you’ve been needing, your slick soaking through your panties at the feeling of Osamu’s hard cock throbbing against his pants.

“Want you to fuck me, ‘Samu, that’s what.”

It takes almost everything in him to pull you away—chest rising up and down, heavily breathing, his eyes looking back at your swollen red lips and desperate gaze.

“I can’t—”

Your whine cuts him off, moving to bury your face in the crook of his neck.

“He doesn’t care, ‘Samu. Please,” you beg woefully, grinding down on him.

He hisses, lips parting. “Just need you,” you whimper, your hips moving eagerly.

When Suna Rintarō finally sees you on the lap of someone else awfully familiar, he convinces himself he doesn’t care. He doesn’t, he’s falling in love with someone else— _that’s what he keeps telling himself._

He keeps telling himself this while you press your lips so desperately against whoever the fuck that is, but his vision blurs when he watches their hands sneak up your skirt.

It takes a full minute before your mind clears up and you realize you’re pushed plush against Suna’s chest, the smell of him inebriating you more than any amount of alcohol could.

You wriggle your wrist from his iron grip, glaring up at him before pushing against his chest harshly. It’s futile, you know this, you try anyway.

“Fuck off, Suna,” you snap at him, turning around to come back to Osamu watching the both of you with a sigh.

It’s what boggles Suna’s mind—he can see Atsumu pulling this, in fact, he expected it—the thought of Atsumu making his move on you rushing to his mind not too long ago while his fingers hovered over your name in his contacts, only to be forgotten once the ping of the other girl’s name flashes.

Yet there you were, with Osamu, his own, actual best friend.

Suna pulls you back to him easily, mouth moving to your ear, “You wanna try that again?” He whispers, full of threat that it almost makes you shiver.

Osamu throws his head back, closing his eyes shut because he can’t help but feel frustrated for the both of you—so obviously pining yet so oblivious about it, too confused in the feelings that was drowning you both.

 _But you’re still his pretty little doll, aren’t you?_ It’s so easy for him to haul you into another room, push your body down the mattress with little to no resistance.

Suna’s hand wrap around your throat as he pulls your back to his chest, “What the fuck are you doing?” He practically growls into your ear, his other hand locking your wrists behind your back.

“None of your—” his hand squeezes tightly around your throat, making you whimper.

“None of my _what_?”

You rub your thighs together, Suna’s roughness making you wetter. His grip around your wrist leaves, his hand finding itself between your thighs, his fingers easily running up and down your wet slit.

You mewl, loving the familiar touch of his fingers where you wanted him most.

His touch is teasing, trying to make you ask for more, “Look at you, so needy when it’s none of my business, huh?” He mocks you.

“’m gonna ask again, what the fuck were you doing with Osamu?” His fingers circle your clit, you bite down on your bottom lip, refusing to moan for him.

“Was asking him to fuck me,” He pushes his finger inside you with ease, curling exactly where you wanted, your head tilting back and falling against his shoulder.

“Cause I’m done with you, Suna,” you grit out, yet a mewl follows your words that tell him a different story as he pulls his fingers out of you and tugs your panties down.

He flips you over, spreading your legs open for him, settling between your thighs. His movement seems more hurried than usual as he unzips his pants, pulling his cock out.

The flushed red tip of his cock hits his taut abdomen, drooling with his precum as he stares down at you again. You unconsciously bring your hips up, mind so full of sheer want.

“Yeah?” He challenges, his hot breath hitting your neck. He presses his hand further against your thigh, pushing your legs wider.

Your mouth parts into an o, eyes rolling back when he eases his thick cock inside of you fully in one go.

“O-oh god!”

“Better prove it and not cum on my cock then, yeah?” He snarls before giving you a particularly harsh thrust that taints the corner of your vision with black swirls.

You can’t seem to make sense of it, though. Head swimming under the satisfying stretch of Suna’s cock pushing in and out of your plush walls, the head brushing against your cervix with every thrust forward—taking your breath away.

He brings one of your legs over his shoulder and pushes impossibly deeper inside of you at the angle he’s in. He bites at the shell of your ear while your mind dulls at the pleasure.

But Suna knows your body too well—knows _you_ too well, he doesn’t have to wait to know you’ll be coming undone around him so soon with your nails digging and raking down his back so familiarly pleasurable that it has him twitching inside of you.

“Shit—s'tight,” He curses through his teeth, eyes trained on where you’re connected, your pussy sucking him back in so greedily every time he draws back, creaming around him so nicely.

You whine and writhe, moan so wantonly while his hands dance over the skin along your body, lips pressing against yours again so selfishly because that’s all he is with you— _selfish._

“Rin—fuck, ‘m close, _pleasepleaseplease_ ,” you beg gripping on to him tightly, head spinning every time he drives into you.

You moan into his mouth with his teeth capturing the bottom of your lip, biting down softly before slowly pulling away—it’s subconscious, you convince yourself when you pull him closer to you and feel him bury his head in the crook of your neck in response—giving you the kind of intimacy you crave from him.

The rhythm of his thrusts become sloppy, the lewd squelch of your cunt and the sound of his balls slapping against your ass becoming louder.

“C’mon, cum for me, baby,” he coos, lips pressed against your neck and dick throbbing inside of you.

The sound you let out is loud and erotic when you convulse around him, tightening around his cock like you didn’t want him to pull away—your back arches, head tilting back and legs shaking. 

“ _Rin_ —Nngh, _fuck_ —” You moan his name so loudly you’re sure people outside the room heard you even with the music blasting.

Your walls pulsating around him has him cumming inside of you in thick spurts, groaning your name into your ear with a few more thrusts that has you twitching and trembling underneath him with little squeals leaving your mouth, highly sensitive from your orgasm.

For a second, you feel like maybe you’re the one after all, not an obstacle in someone else’s story—but the idea leaves you when you hear the loud slam of the door opening.

She stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, gaping at both of you with wide eyes, like she’s been slapped by an irrevocable truth.

Suna pulls out of you so suddenly, making you gasp while your gaze lingers at her who hurries out with a slam of the door shut.

Unlike you, Suna swears he’s falling in love with someone else—with her, yet when his gaze falls back at you, a tear rolling down your cheek and head tilted to the side to avoid his gaze—

He doesn’t understand why his heart breaks.

“Are you leaving?” Your voice comes out coarse, Suna’s voice catches in his throat; you take his silence as a confirmation.

It’s humiliating, to have your legs spread open for him, his cum dripping out of you—so vulnerable—while he’s about to run after someone else.

You heave a sigh, finally looking back at him with glossy eyes, slowly sitting up. You try to gather whatever dignity you had left, lungs constricting against your heart.

You force a smile for him. “Ri—Suna, I want—” you swallow a lump in your throat, your tears threatening to fall, voice cracking. “I want this to be over.”

His jaw tightens, eyes blinking back at you with an emotion you can’t seem to place.

He wants to ask why but he already knows why—every question in his head seeming all but dumb—all he knows is that his own heart is breaking right in front of you.

But you seem to know what’s going on inside his head; you suppose there’s no other way for him to actually let you go so that the hurting finally stops.

“ _I’m in love with you_ ,” you lips quiver, your tears finally spilling over with a sob.

It’s not hard to fall in love with someone like Suna Rintarou, he’s an impressive person with a pretty face—a walking heart breaker— _you knew that_.

“Shit,” he mutters, trying to understand why his heart kept pounding against his chest. The answer is already nagging at him but his denial blinds him, after all, he was so convinced you didn’t feel like that—and that he didn’t either.

“Look, don’t overthink it, I never expected you to feel the sam—”

“Goddamn it, Y/N, it’s not that— _fuck_ —”

“You have to go to her, don’t you?” You move to hug your legs, heartache spreading over your chest each passing minute.

“God, just shut up for a second—I’m in love with you, yeah? _I am_ —just, _fuck_ ,”

You could’ve sworn the world stops for a minute, body paralyzing at his words.

“Y-you what?” Your voice comes out in a mere squeak.

“ _Fuck’s sake_ ,” he mutters exasperatedly. It’s sudden when he tugs at your wrist, pulling you to him. His hands cup your face, lips meeting your swollen ones.

The kiss is tantalizingly soft and tender, like he’s trying to tell you because he can’t figure out any other way to say it.

You pull away with a string connecting the both of you, cheeks flushed but this time you’re not sure why anymore. Suna rubs his thumbs over your tear stained cheeks.

Suna swore he was falling in love with another girl—someone who isn’t you—because there must be some other reason why his heart hammers out of his chest every time he sees you.

This time, Suna finally figures out falling in love with you isn’t hard—not when he’s been in love with you all this time; _**hook, line, and sinker.**_


End file.
